Anniversary
by Flower in the Bloom
Summary: Just a short ONE SHOT of Harry reflecting on his life ever since his parents died.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I J.K. Rowling**

**A/N: I came up with this while I was reading fanfiction and pacing in my room. Around 9 pm, but I couldn't start writing it yet, so I wrote it today. I hope you**

**ENJOY!**

**Anniversary **

_October 31, 2012_

Today seemed like an average day, but it wasn't for Harry Potter. Today was the 31st anniversary of when his parents Lily and James Potter where murdered at the hands of Lord Voldemort. The day Harry became an orphan and was forced to live with the Dursleys. The day he became The Boy Who Lived.

Harry was sitting on the front porch of his house. Ginny had taken the children to Diagon Alley. Harry decided to stay behind, he didn't want to put a damper on things. Ginny had tried to convince him to come, but in the end she agreed to let him stay behind.

Harry was thinking back on his years at Hogwarts, his time with the Dursleys. His entire life pretty much.

He remembered that time on the train in the beginning of his first year when he meet his best mate Ron Weasley. He still remembered the dirt on the side of his nose, the ridicules spell his twin brothers, Fred and George had told him worked spectacularly. He remembered Ron's surprised look when he found out he was Harry Potter.

Then he thought about how he had become best friends with one Hermione Granger. Harry just had to laugh, yes saving someone from a mountain troll does tend to make you best friends with someone. He thought back on how she used to be such a bossy know it all. She had come a long way.

Then his mind went to a certain redheaded wife of his. He couldn't help but laugh out loud when he thought about how she had acted when she found out in his first year that the one and only Harry Potter was on the train just a few feet away. He chuckled at the fact that now she was married with him. He dearly loved his beautiful Ginny, he couldn't have asked for a better wife than his.

Then his mind went to his school day's bully: Draco Malfoy. He wondered what the man was up to, he knew he had gotten married and had one child. But that was it. He thought back to how Draco had treated him and his friends. The disgusting names he called Hermione. As much as he hated Malfoy, he wouldn't have minded if he had been able to see him again, just to see how he was doing.

Sirius Black was another bright person in his life that popped into his head. A tear trickled down his face as he thought about his dead godfather. He still felt that it was as much his fault as it was Bellatrix Lestranges fault that he was dead. No one knew that he still felt that way, and he was glad that they didn't. He knew if they found out they would try to convince him it wasn't his fault, he didn't want that. He thought back to his godfathers laugh. His Animagus. Everything about him.

Remus Lupin was another very special person that popped into his head. The werewolf was dead, but not in vain. He died fighting for the Wizarding World and his son Teddy. He knew he was happy that he died the way he did, if he died at all.

Then his mind went to the ones that had died that very day, his parents. He wished they weren't dead, he wouldn't be a very good son if he didn't. He wished they were in his life with him. But he was also glad that he found others that could be there for him. Others that could be his family. Others that actually cared about him, not like the Dursleys.

He really wished his parents weren't dead, but he was still happy with the way his life turned out. He had an amazing wife and children. Amazing friends. An amazing family. He couldn't have asked for more. He knew to that if his parents were looking down on him they too would be happy for how his life turned out in the end.

**A/N: Well, there you go. I hope I got his age right and everything. I know it's not October 31 but it doesn't have to be, just saying. I know its short, but still. I really liked writing this, like I said in the beginning, it just popped into my head. Well I think I'll leave it at that, and you see that funny blue button down there? Yes? Well click it and**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


End file.
